Unrequited Feelings
by Nightshade268
Summary: "Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" A Heizuha fanfic. :) You're in for a surprise when you read this.


**Another one-shot for the longest time. I tried not to make it too sad this time. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

_"Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?"_

_-James Patterson-_

"Go on a date with me!" Heiji had asked her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ha? Why?" She asked. Heiji looked away and blushed.

"J-just because…Please!" He pleaded his palms together over his head. She sighed.

"Fine but I get to pick the destination." She said. Heiji's face lit up.

"Seriously?! Thanks!" She laughed.

"It's fine. I'll meet you at the amusement park tomorrow at 11:00 AM."

And with that, they waved to each other goodbye. She smiled happily to herself and went inside her house, trying to find the right clothes for the next morning.

=.=

The next day, she stood in front of the Ferris wheel, looking at her watch. That idiot was 30 minutes late. She sighed and looked around, tapping her foot impatiently. Suddenly, she spotted him and waved her hand. "Heiji! Over here!"

The Western detective spotted her and grinned. He jogged over to her and smiled sheepishly. "Did you wait long?"

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I've been standing here for 30 minutes. Of course I didn't wait long!"

Heiji winced. "Ah, I get it. Sorry. Mah, let's go."

And with that, he grabbed her hand and they started walking around the amusement park. She blushed. What the girl didn't notice though was Heiji turning his head back and forth, as if looking for someone…

=.=

It was already evening and she and Heiji were sitting at a café, drinking green tea and coffee. As she stared at Heiji, she noticed him looking around his surroundings once in a while. "Heiji, are looking for someone?"

Heiji jumped and shook his head, perspiration dripping down his face. "Nope, nope." He said quickly. She frowned. Before she could say anything back, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Eh? Heiji, what are you doing here?"

She looked around and saw a pretty girl standing in front of them, her face mixed with confusion, surprise, jealousy, and was that…hurt? Heiji abruptly stood up and tried to say something, but the girl looked between her and Heiji and put two and two together. The girl forced a smile. "Ah, I see. You're dating right now. Sorry to bother you."

And with that, the pretty girl ran away. Heiji ran out and followed the girl. Heiji's date blinked and connected the dots. She smiled sadly as she looked at her cup. "I see…So he liked someone else. It wasn't me…After all these years, I couldn't…And here I thought that our feelings were mutual…"

A tear dropped on her hand as she silently cried.

=.=

"Oi! Wait up!" Heiji called out to the girl that ran away. She abruptly stopped. Without turning around, she began to speak.

"Why did you follow me? Shouldn't you go back to her? She's your date, isn't she? She'll get lonely and misunderstand. So go-"

"Shut up, Kazuha!"

Kazuha jumped at the sudden anger in his voice. She turned around and grew surprised at Heiji's steaming face. He said, "You're such an ahou!"

Kazuha got ticked off. "Who are you calling ahou, ahou!?"

"You're so dense! I was trying to let you realize but noooo, you just had to go and jump to conclusions! Seriously, you're the densest person in the world!" Heiji ranted at her. Kazuha stomped her foot on the ground.

"Me? Dense? Ha! Like you're the one to talk! Ever since back then, you've never realized that I liked you! So you've no right to talk about who's being dense around here!"

The world grounded to a halt. Heiji blinked. Kazuha's eyes widened as she realized her slip.

"You…like me?"

"A-ahou! I-It's not like that!" Kazuha tried to deny it, but Heiji's mind was already in motion and 3 seconds later, he had finally solved the case. A silly grin broke on his face. He walked towards his childhood friend. Kazuha backed up, her face turning very red. "H-Heiji?"

When there was only three inches of space left between them, Heiji said, "Okay, I admit it. I'm denser than you. But who cares?" He leaned closer and softly said, "I like you too."

And he closed the gap between them. As he pulled away, he smirked at Kazuha's red face. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"A-ahou!" She cried as she punched him in the face, sending him flying. Heiji got up from the ground, irritated as he tended his swelling cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" He complained. Kazuha panted and calmed down. She smiled as she held out her hand. He took it and stood up.

"That was for being an idiot and not realizing it until now. You really didn't have to go and make me jealous and stuff." She said. "And also, what about the girl you were with a while ago? Don't tell me you ditched her!"

Heiji's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! I totally forgot to explain everything to her! Be right back!"

Kazuha shook her head as Heiji ran back to his fake date. She sighed as she looked at the stars in the sky. "Really, he shouldn't have done that…I feel sorry for her."

=.=

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I should've explained everything to you."

"You should have. Because of this I thought our feelings were mutual. I thought that there was a possibility between us, but now I see that it was all a misunderstanding."

"…"

"Don't look like that, Heiji-kun. I'll be fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"I like you, you know."

"…I know. But I can't return your feelings."

"That's alright. I understand."

"You do?"

"Go back to Touyama-san, Heiji-kun. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Just…go, please."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Surprised? Well, I hope you were! :D Thanks for reading! Please review, comment, write anything on the box below, etc.!**

**See you again next time!**


End file.
